Donghyukie
by FyRraiy
Summary: Hanya sepenggal percakapan antara Jiwon dan Donghyuk. Bad Summary! JIDONG / Kim Jiwon x Kim Donghyuk. One Shoot


**Donghyukie~**

**By**

**FyRraiy**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung, BL**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Don't be a Basher!**

**Happy Reading**

"Donghyukie... kau tau tidak, kenapa jantung hyungie selalu berdebar-debar setiap melihat Dongie?" Tanya Jiwon mencoba gombalannya pada Donghyuk.

"Jeongmal?! Sebaikknya hyungie cepat periksa ke dokter. Atau... hyungie lebih baik tidak usah lihat Dongie lagi saja. Dongie tidak ingin hyungie kenapa-kenapa karena Dongie" ujar Donghyuk dengan wajah kecewa hampir menagisnya.

"Bb-bukan seperti itu Dongie... Maksud hyungie bukan yang itu..." ujar Jiwon gelagapan. Gombalannya ternyata meleset jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Lalu yang mana?" Tanya Donghyuk polos kembali ke mode imutnya.

"Yang kalau itu..." ucap Jiwon menggantung.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Donghyuk-lagi yang makin tidak mengerti.

"Hmmm...begini Dongie tahu tidak rasanya jatuh cinta?" Tanya Jiwon dengan penuh harap.

Namun naas, Donghyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan polosnya.

"Memang seperti apa?" Tanya Donghyuk balik.

Jiwon meringisi nasibnya. Dia kan sedang mencoba romantis pada Donghyuk. Tapi diawalnya pun bahkan sudah ngawur dari perkiraannya.

"Perasaannya itu seperti... kau bahkan serasa tidak mampu hidup tanpa dirinya" ujar Jiwon puitis.

"Kenapa tidak bisa hidup? Bukankah masih ada oksigen yang bisa dihirup? Kan juga masih ada makanan dan minuman. Ah, kalau pun ia tidak bisa masak dirinya kan bisa membeli makanan yang sudah jadi. Dan kalau pun ia tidak punya uang kan ia bisa bekerja" ujar Donghyuk panjang kali lebar dengan tampang polosnya.

Jiwon berani bertaruh, lebih sulit menaklukkan Donghyuk yang imut nan polos ketimbang menaklukkan hati sang primadona sekolah atau bahkan hati seribu wanita.

"Bukan itu maksudnya Dongie"

"Lalu sebenarnya maksud hyungie itu yang seperti apa?" ucap Donghyuk sambil melipat lengan didadanya dan bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal.

Jiwon menelan kasar liurnya, tak tahan dengan makhluk polos nan imut namun sekaligus sexy. Andaikan saja Donghyuk sudah menjadi hak miliknya, ia pasti sudah ia lahap bibir merekah milik Donghyuk itu dengan lahap.

"Hyung..." panggil Donghyuk yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

"Aa-ah... wae Dongie"

"Jadi memangnya yang benar seperti apa?" Tanya Donghyuk sebal.

"Apa?" Jiwon malah balik bertanya dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Jiwon hyung tidak jelas! Dongie pergi saja mau main sama Jinan hyung yang lebih jelas!" Donghyuk berdiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal.

"Yyya... tidak boleh" cegah Jiwon sambil menuntun Donghuk kembali ke posisi duduknya tadi.

"Wae?... wae Dongie tidak boleh main dengan Jinan hyung?" Tanya Donghyuk bersamaan dengan mata berembunnya.

"Aa-aah... itu... mmm, Hanbin. Iya Hanbin. Itu Jinhwan hyungie pasti sedang bersama Hanbin. Tidak boleh diganggu"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Dongie tau kan, Hanbin itu seperti apa kalau sudah dengan Jinhwan hyung?" Tanya Jiwon lagi dan beruntungnya kali ini Donghyuk mengangguk.

"Hanbin hyung kalu sudah dengan Jinan hyung itu... suka bicara aneh-aneh... suka peluk-peluk Jinan hyung... suka cium-cium Jinan hyung... suka gigit-gigit Jinan hyung... lalu suka tindih,"

"Sudah-sudah jangan dilanjutkan lagi..." potong Jiwon sebelum Donghyuk sempat menyelsaikan ucapannya. Sepertinya Hanbin bisa mencemari otak polos Donghyuk.

"Wae?" Tanya Donghyuk cemberut.

"Kan Dongie sudah tau... jadi jangan ganggu mereka, nanti kalau Hanbin marah jadi mnegerikan" ujar Jiwon berlagak ketakutan dan hanya diangguki oleh Donghyuk.

"Lalu kita sekarang main apa hyung?" Tanya Donghyuk lagi-lagi dengan tampan polosnya.

Sedangkan Jiwon menelan-lagi kasar liurnya. Otak mesumnya tiba-tiba muncul karena banyak sedikit ucapan Donghyuk yang mengandung unsur ambigu.

"Hyungie..." panggil Donghyuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jiwon yang sedang melamun.

"Nn-ne... Dongie, wae?" tanya Jiwon masih dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Aa-aani..." jawab Jiwon masih juga dengan tampang sedikit bodohnya.

Donghyuk memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Moodnya menjadi buruk lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena ucapan dan tingkah Jiwon yang sedikit aneh, tapi sepertinya lebih baik kalau kita katakan sudah aneh saja.

"Hhhhh... Donghyukie" panggil Jiwon lembut setelah membuang napasnya sebentar. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menggenggam kedua lengan Donghyuk. Ia usap-usap pelan dengan ibu jarinya sambil ia tatap kosong punggung tangan Donghyuk menimang-nimang beberapa pemikiran di dalam otaknya.

"W-wae hyungie?" Tanya Donghyuk dengan suara sedikit bergetar gugup. Pipi mulusnya sudah mulai menampakkan semburat-semburat merah disana.

Jiwon mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap intens manik Donghyuk yang indah. Kali ini ia sedang serius, tidak cengar-cengir seperti biasanya.

"Hyung... sebenarnya hyungie sangat menyukai Donghyuk sejak dulu"

"Dongie juga menyukai Jiwon hyung" balas Donghyuk senormal mungkin meskipun ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia menjadi gugup dan berdebar seperti itu.

Jiwon tersenyum menanggapinya. Sangat lembut dan tampan, membuat pipi Donghyuk memanas. Jantungnya makin berdegup tak karuan. Darahnya berdesir halus menggelikkan. Namun ia menyukainya. Perasaan aneh yang pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Hyungie..." panggil Donghyuk sangat pelan seperti bergumam.

"Wae... Dongie?" tanya Jiwon masih dengan senyumnya, meskipun ada raut khawatir akan sikap Donghyuk yang tiba-tiba terdiam seperti itu.

"Apa Dongie sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Donghyuk lagi dengan polosnya.

Senyuman Jiwon kala itu makin mengembang. Semilir angin dari surga serasa langsung menerpanya. Ia arahkan tangan kanannya menuju pipi gembil Donghyuk. Mengusapnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Mungkin..." jawab Jiwon antara senang dan ragu sebenarnya.

Dan saat itu juga Donghyuk langsung menubrukkan dirinya ke dada bidang Jiwon. Memelukknya erat menyembunyikan wajah tomatnya. Jiwon mengusap-usap punggung Donghyuk. Menyesap harum rambut halus Donghyuk.

"Saranghe..." bisik Jiwon di telinga Donghyuk.

"Nado..."jawab Donghyuk berbisik masih menelusupkan wajahnya di dada Jiwon dan makin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Apa sekarang kita sepasang kekasih hyung?" tanya Donghyuk tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Jiwon malah melepaskan pelukkannya. Raut kecewa benar-benar terlihat di wajah Donghyuk. Ia gelisah. Jiwon berdiri dan sedikit mundur beberapa langkah dari posisi duduknya tadi. Mata Donghyuk sudah mulai berembun siap menumpahkan buliran-buliran bening dari matanya.

Jiwon mengambil sesuatu di saku dalam blazernya. Setangkai mawar.

Jiwon bersimpuh mengarahkan setangkai mawar itu pada Donghyuk. Lagi-lagi menatap Donghyuk intens.

"Would you be mine, Kim Donghyuk?" Tanya Jiwon dengan tegas dan berhasil meloloskan satu bulir air mata Donghyuk. Air mata kebahagiaan.

"Yes, yes i would" jawab Donghyuk yakin.

Jiwon berdiri mendekat ke arah Donghyuk. Mengulurkan setangkai mawarnya dan tentu saja Donghyuk menerimanya. Namun, belum sempat berpindah tangan, sebuah cincin perak yang Jiwon sembunyikan dalam genggamannya tadi jatuh di atas genggaman Donghyuk yang menggenggam tangkai mawar itu.

Jiwon mengambil cincin itu. Meraih tangan kiri Donghyuk dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Donghyuk yang sangat pas. Keduanya saling tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"I'm yours and you're mine" ujar Jiwon dan memeluk Donghyuk lagi.

.

.

.

.

**END!**

**Ini hanya keisengan karena bosen suntuk belajar buat ujian nasional*padahal sih belajar juga cuman sebentar doang XD**

**Yasudah, harap maklum kalau aneh bin abal binti ancul lebur(?)**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya,**

**Gomawo~**


End file.
